yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Garmillas
This article describes the planet Garmillas as depicted in ''Space Battleship Yamato 2199 and its sequels. For the planet's dominant species, see Garmillas (species). For the planet's counterpart in the original Space Battleship Yamato and Yamato: The New Voyage, see Gamilas.'' The planet Garmillas, also called Great Garmillas Imperial Planet or simply Great Garmillas, is the fourth planet of the Salezar system along with Iscandar, inside the Large Magellanic Cloud. It is the homeworld of the Garmillas people and the capital of the Great Garmillas Empire. Overview Garmillas is located one hundred sixty-eight thousand light years from Earth ("Toward a Sea of Stars", "The Planet That We Head For"). The planet possesses an atmosphere similar to that found on Earth before and after the Garmillas-Earth War, with variable temperatures and precipitation ("Point of No Return", "The Planet That We Head For", "Teresa, Cry for Dessler!"). Viewed from space, nearly the entire surface is covered in green foliage, with only small bodies of water present.The floating continent in Jupiter's atmosphere had at least one small river; this was likely a natural feature transported directly from Garmillas without alteration. Garmillas is distinguished by large gaps in its upper crust, created when the Great Garmillas Empire cut sections from the crust and transported them to other parts of their intergalactic empire as sources of biological material for environmental engineering projects[http://ourstarblazers.com/vault/434/ Interview with Masanori Nishii in "Secrets and Mysteries of Yamato" in Hyper Hobby #168 (translated for "Space Battleship Yamato 2199, Report 10")] ("Escape from the Jupiter Sphere"). Beneath the upper crust are vast hollow regions containing gold-tinted lakes and seas, and it is here that the Garmillan people built their cities and other facilities ("The Sun Sets on Pluto", "What Lies Beyond"). History :For more details, see Garmillas (species) and Great Garmillas Empire. At some point in the distant past, the Aquarius civilization visited Garmillas and intervened in the planet's biological evolution, eventually leading to the emergence of the humanoid, sapient Garmillas species (Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark). The Garmillas people populated and developed the vast open areas beneath the planet's surface, leaving the outer crust to grow into green wilderness. Despite their eventual expansion to and conquest of other star systems, the homeworld remained the undisputed center of power and influence for both them and their conquered subjects ("Wish Upon a Star", "What Lies Beyond", "The Planet That We Head For"). In the year 2199 CE, Garmillas briefly became a battlefield in the empire's war with the distant planet Earth. An Earth battleship penetrated the planet's defenses and attacked the palace of Leader Abelt Dessler in the capital city of Baleras. In response, Dessler escaped into space and twice attempted to destroy the invading ship by means that would have wiped out the city and potentially much of Garmillas. However, his attempts were thwarted, and Dessler was believed to have been killed, ending his regime ("One Man's War"). Garmillas continued to be the heart of the empire, but under the leadership of a reform-oriented and democratic government ("The Distant Promised Land", "The Forever War", "Teresa, Cry for Dessler!"). Gallery Image:Garmillas orbit nightside.png|Night side of Garmillas. Image:Baleras waterside air traffic.png|Space and air traffic above a seaside port near the city of Baleras at night. Image:Baleras Garmillas from above.png|High altitude view of Baleras. Image:Garmillan flora floating continent.png|Various Garmillas flora, on the surface of a floating continent. Image:Garmillas plant spores Earth.png|Plant life from Garmillas. Notes and References Japanese language information *惑星ガミラス Wakusei Gamirasu (Planet Garmillas) *大ガミラス帝星 Dai Gamirasu Tei Hoshi (Great Garmillas Imperial Planet) Category:Planets Category:Celestial Bodies Category:Garmillas Category:Salezar System Category:Large Magellanic Cloud